


Gift

by LamiaHypnosia



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Intimacy, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: It's Kenna's birthday. Phineas has the whole day planned but she is really good at distracting him.So he gives her one of his gifts early.
Relationships: Female Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I'd thought of this months ago. Canonically Kenna's birthday is November 30th.

Phineas draped an arm over Kenna. “Good morning, darling. Happy birthday.”

Inhaling softly Kenna murmured “You remembered.”

“Of course.” Phineas lied. His notes told him her birthday which he’d hastily consulted moments ago. He didn’t forget per se but days ran together for him. “I have a few things to check I’m afraid but when I’m finished it will be only us today.” Leaning over he kissed her shoulder, then cheek.

Kenna dawdled in bed, luxuriating in the fresh sheets. She knew Phineas always kept his word, biting her lips thinking of how he’d undoubtedly want to end the evening in bed. He’d been so nervous their first time and so had she- as his sole partner she was afraid to disappoint even as he was with his inexperience.  
But Phineas was a fast learner and of course familiar with anatomy, not the kind of man who thought watching porno made him a sex expert. He still watched it as a point of interest.

That line of thinking made Kenna daydream about the last time they’d made love. As the more experienced party she was open to experimentation but Phineas was content with vanilla, three or four positions with ample foreplay and orgasm. That was well and good but if he wanted to screw her in every orifice in rapid succession while she read Newton aloud and whipped her across the thighs and ass mercilessly if she mispronounced anything Kenna would be happy to oblige. Just as she was to stick to tried and true delicious vanilla. 

Phineas was fussy about hygiene. Kenna was glad for she had an ex who liked it better when she didn’t wash. It wasn’t that she was opposed, sometimes you just want a quick one and there was something primal about that musk that you weren't supposed to talk about but he was obsessed. Also he stole her panties, many of which were expensive. He continued to steal them long after Kenna stopped seeing him. That guy hadn’t loved Kenna herself; he loved her lady garden.

Phineas on the other hand loved Kenna. He also loved their newfound physical relationship, more than either of them had expected. She just wished he was more...spontaneous.

When Phineas returned he expected Kenna to be in the shower, dressing or still dozing. He did not expect this. He was glad he treaded lightly or she might stop and douse the flame that was already building.

Kenna in all her glory, golden skinned and golden haired, eyes closed in bliss- masturbating. In his bed. She lay on her back, completely nude, long fingers tracing her lower lips, hands cupping a breast. Kenna normally abstained from self pleasure leading up to their planned couplings but she wasn’t bothering. Without making a sound Phineas made a bet with himself how long he could watch before he had to touch her. 

Already he could feel himself becoming hard and it took all his strength to not join her or fondle himself. Pinching her left nipple she rolled it between her fingers, still tracing her lower lips with her middle finger, sliding it inside briefly. Phineas wondered if she was imagining him doing so.

Then she rolled her clit between her fingers still working her nipple with her other hand. Phineas dug his fingers into his thighs. This went on for some time until the telltale quivering of her legs indicated she’d brought herself to climax.

Phineas couldn’t take it anymore. She rode her peak all the way to its finish, still gently rolling the sensitive bud, eyes closed so she didn’t see or hear him approach. It wasn’t until he touched her inner thigh that she stirred.

“Sorry for the interruption.” he said, eyes sweeping her head to toe and back. “Do you require assistance?”

She moaned softly in reply. “Sorry, I just got to thinking. I couldn’t wait until tonight.”

“Who said we had to wait until tonight?”

“You do, every time. Because such good lovin’ from me puts you out like a light.”

He chuckled softly “Fair.” Then he took her hand examining where the fingers were slick from her wetness and kneeling on the bed bent over her to kiss her. He hadn’t dressed fully, only in his undershirt and shorts which he realized gave away how long he’d been watching.

Kenna of course didn’t miss it and ran her hand along the outline of his erection as he moved to settle between her legs. “How much time do we have?” She asked.

He kissed her fiercely, not bothering to answer immediately, trailing down her throat, the slope of her breast. “Plenty.” 

Taking her nipple in his mouth he suckled at her gently, slipping a finger inside her she was so wet already, making herself come with just fingers and thoughts of him. He assumed she thought of him but he had to be sure “Were you thinking of me?”

“Mmhm.”

“Are you lying so I won’t stop fingering you?”

“Mm-mm.”

Phineas sat up with the intent of removing his shirt but he considered something. Trailing kisses down her torso he knew there was something he wanted to try. He kissed her thigh, curling a hand under it. 

Kenna knew what he was about to do and said “Oh honey, you don’t have-”

His lips around her already swollen bud made her choke all utterance. Phineas had watched helplessly as Kenna orally pleasured him, it was only natural he returned the favor.  
Now this was a worthy experiment. He tried all manner of techniques dipping his tongue inside, broad sweeping strokes, circling slowly then fast, writing her name, his name, kissing, sucking but the gentlest flicking motion and sucking drew the most favorable reaction.

She was warm, soft, sweet and...delicious. Something took over, something that made him forget everything and only want this, overcame his senses and logic. Her. Her taste, her soft moans and her fingers in his silver curls urging him onward. 

So the moans in adult films were not just for theatrics. Phineas lay with his head pillowed on Kenna's thigh when she turned to accommodate his tiring neck. With one last kiss there he admitted “I need practice.”

“That was very good for your first try.” Kenna breathed. 

Phineas lay down beside her and she ran a hand along his still hard cock, straining against his shorts. Even if he’d paid it little mind while he was pleasuring her it was still there. They both scrambled to get his clothes off and she straddled him, taking him inside her leaned down and kissed him lingeringly gently rocking her hips.

It reminded him of their first time, when she’d made love to him just like this with her warm skin against his, her soft breasts nestled against his chest. Phineas wrapped his arms around Kenna. Wait, wasn’t there something he was supposed to be doing?

Oh who cares.

Holding her in place he thrust up into her and oh law her beautiful face aglow, blue eyes gazing into his, silently begging him to fill her. She’d slowed down for him but matched his pace again and that look as she lingered with her face above his, her breaths trembling he did fill her letting out a soft moan.

Now what was he going to do before their outing? Kenna’s lips on his, Phineas forgot entirely.


End file.
